


苍风

by sssmatcha



Category: K&Q
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 15:36:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17645555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sssmatcha/pseuds/sssmatcha





	苍风

01

北野对于发情期最初的记忆来源于十七岁的夏天。

他在自己家里分化成Omega，身边只有一个当时还未分化的陈念，她闻不到房间里充盈着潮湿的雨水味道的信息素，因为过于浓郁甚至泛出隐约的清甜。

门窗全部锁死，铁锈、煤烟、灰尘的气味尽数被阻挡在外，床上的北野面色潮红，身体埋在床铺里，似是很痛苦地不断翻动。陈念努力回想着生理课上讲过的Omega发情期注意事项，最终也只能找了些补充体力的食物，烧了开水放在床头柜上。

没有Alpha，而最重要的抑制剂，北野是初次发情，根本没想过自己会分化成Omega，家里当然不可能有，大康和赖青今天恰好有事回不来，而陈念——这个提议最先就被北野否决了，一个女孩子沾着一身Omega信息素出门去买抑制剂，走不到一半就会被引来的Alpha袭击。

陈念注意到他身下的床单晕出湿淋淋的水痕，是汗水吗，或者其它难以启齿的什么液体。她坐在床边小心翼翼攥着北野的手，少年全身都被情欲烧得滚烫，指尖泛红，在她掌心里微微颤抖着。

“把脸，转过......去，”北野轻轻握了一下她的指尖，急促地喘着气，连说话都很艰难的样子，“别看、......别看我。”

她照做了，抬头的一瞬间夕阳橙色的光芒直直从窗外切了进来，视线碰撞又远离。傍晚昏黄的天幕，树影婆娑，绵白的灶烟缓缓融化在空气里。

盛夏的声音被玻璃窗隔绝了，湮没无音，只有北野愈发粗重浑浊的喘息，近在咫尺，一声一声砸进耳膜。

陈念守了北野三天，陪他熬过了第一个也是长时间里唯一的一个发情期。之后他开始大量地使用抑制剂和气味阻隔剂，以为没有什么会比那三天更难捱，他仍是北野，Omega的身份并不能改变什么。

然而一切都随着魏莱手里的一张储存卡轰然坍塌。雨夜，后山，相同的刀刃和伤口，十七岁的北野年轻得过于锋芒毕露从而提前透支了时光，于是谢幕来得如此猝不及防，以一种残酷到惨烈的决绝收场。

那个夏天在最盛大热烈的时刻死去，流火最后永远以衰败收尾，锋芒锈蚀的速度甚于光速。陈念沿着北野铺好的路吞下所有绝望和眼泪拼命往上爬，而北野在茫茫夜色中坦然下坠，耳畔刮过呼啸凛冽的风。

他将耗费七年的青春来偿还一场谎言与泪水，谁也不知道他还会邂逅怎样的未来。

 

02

旧城区改造计划告一段落，彩虹之家重建，而无名杂货店在张晴美的授意下得以保全原貌。她对于小波想要重开解忧杂货店的想法全力支持，并不遗余力地帮助他尽可能复原当初的格局。

卷帘门，牛奶箱，躺椅里趴着一只晒太阳的橘猫，柜台上罐子里装着糖豆、炒白果和盐渍梅子，焕然一新的街道上，这家店的时间仿佛静止在上个世纪，坐落于市井尘嚣之上，一旦复苏就再也不会老去。

区别在于店主不再是白发苍苍的老爷爷，新来的男孩子性格很安静，有一张少年感十足的脸。这么年轻的人经营着一家老店竟有种意外的和谐感，时光转过一圈，最终在他的身上归位。

傍晚会有放学的高中生成群结队路过这里，女生们偏爱杂货店里的各类零嘴，往往约了同伴前来，花一点钱把零食填充进漫长的备考时间。小波的话不多，但笑起来很好看，桃花眼微微眯起，嘴角上扬，是那种很容易让青春期少年心脏悸动的笑容。

他总是温柔和气的模样，偶尔被活泼的Beta女生当成Omega调戏几句，也只是腼腆地笑笑。于是旁边正牌的Omega同伴拉住她小声耳语，可别太过分，这其实是个Alpha呢。

依旧每天都有信件从投递口丢进来。尽管这个时代人与人之间的交流基本依附于手机，但还有很多人对写信这种最古老的方式情有独钟。重新刷了清漆的牛奶箱焕然一新，木质表面透出暖棕的色泽，日复一日等待着每封信件的主人。

然而长久以来波澜不惊的水面，偶尔也会溅出新的涟漪。

小波遇见一个人，单方面的。

那是一个和往常一样再普通不过的黄昏，柜台前的女生已经在棉花糖和话梅之间纠结了很久，小波无意间视线越过她的头顶望出去，落在对面街道的某个人身上。

二十岁左右的年纪，头发剪得很短，侧脸刀削斧劈般深刻锐利，牛仔裤，白衬衣。

小波眨了眨眼睛，那个人明明在学生群中是如此突兀显眼，夕阳在雪白的衣衫上描出橙色的光影，却又突然在一瞬间消失了，像一阵一往无顾的灼灼的风。

剩下一成不变的空旷景色里，他抬眼向上看，行道树上散落了些摇摇晃晃的金色小光芒，然后有飞鸟掠过梢头又腾空远去。

 

03

今天的来信只剩下最后一封。

信封上的署名是【今心】，这个名字小波很熟悉，毕竟来来往往已经寄了两三年的信。他猜测对方是个女孩子，才会有如此细腻的情感和笔迹。

很多事情或许对着未曾谋面的陌生人更容易说出口。今心的信每次都不长，比起解忧，更近似于倾诉。而不知从何时开始，她的信里出现了另一个人。

她无数次提起这个人，却极少正面描述，【温柔的人】【很好的人】【很重要的人】，除此之外皆是语焉不详。

小波拆开这封信。

这次破天荒写满了两页纸，有几处的字迹不太清晰，像是被水渍晕染过。

那个人来北京了。

那个人是个Omega，因为一些原因，长期且大量地服用抑制剂，医生诊断说已经超出了身体所能承受的上限，再这样下去会影响到大部分重要器官，建议尽快找一个Alpha。

但是他不愿意去Omega救助站，也不愿意注射提取的Alpha信息素。

最后几句话被晕得极其模糊。

小波提起笔却不知该写点什么，突然没由来地想起傍晚看到的人，在学生群里显得那么潇洒肆意无拘无束，是他曾经最羡慕的样子。幼时在彩虹之家，他曾经不止一次地在阳台上往远方眺望，幻想哪一条路能通向那里，如果到达的话还有没有更远的地方，长大以后他终于知道这世上有无数的路，通往不同的方向，只是名字里无一例外镌刻着远离。

他所能做的不多，甚至可以说是微弱，但至少还算是有。

下定决心几笔写完了回信，小波把其他信件贴在门外的布告栏上，这一封放进店后的牛奶箱里。

破晓时分，牛奶箱里的回信被人取走。

——“如果只是需要一个临时标记，也许我可以帮助他。”

 

04

北野是一个人来的，在落日的余晖彻底消失之前，依旧是很短的头发和白衬衣。

场景和那天的黄昏完美重合，小波和他对视，想要开口，一瞬间却觉得喉咙里爬满青苔。

世界大抵只是一个莫名其妙的圆，空间会交叠，时间能回溯，自己毫无防备地臆想最后还是遇上相同的人。

他知道北野在紧张。无关其他，这是烙进Omega骨血里的天性和本能，永远无法改变。

“临时标记而已，不用那么防备吧？”小波放出一点信息素试图安抚他，北野却并不领情，甩开他的手，径直走进店里。

这个Alpha倒是一点都不像Alpha，连信息素都是温温柔柔的青草味，又清又浅，在北野眼里压根就是个小孩，跟猫崽似的。

小波卷帘门拉到一半，被北野阻止了：“不用了，弄完我就走。”

他转过身去，利索地解开衬衣纽扣，脱了一半，把后颈露出来。

灯光下的皮肤是麦色的，凑近了能看到细腻的纹理。小波一只手搭在他裸露的肩膀上，心里瞬间被烫到了似的麻酥酥的痒，传来的温度比他的掌心还要热一些，生机勃勃，柔韧又流畅。

他意识到自己抓住了一头漂亮的猎豹。

Alpha近在咫尺，北野微不可见地颤了一下。他以为掩饰得很好，身体反应却尽数落在对方眼里。

小波舔舔嘴唇，再无顾忌，信息素倾泻而出，一股脑向着北野涌去。

层层叠叠的青草味像一张密不透风的网，无声无息把北野束缚起来。Alpha的信息素在一定程度上缓解了发情期即将到来的热度，身体在渴求更多的同时也被逐渐抽走力气，他软手软脚栽进后面那个人怀里，嘴唇咬死了，只发出几句意味不明的鼻音。

低头咬住北野后颈的腺体，牙齿稍微一用力，小波仿佛一头扎进一场夏日午后的疾雨里。

潮湿，静谧，温凉，混合进青草香味的雨水气息。

留下一个临时标记后，北野依旧靠在他怀里，看起来安静而无害。小波瞥到他后颈上那个红艳的齿痕，鬼使神差般张嘴含住，轻轻舔舐了几下。

这动作过于亲密了，不像临时标记的陌生人，倒像互相心悦的情侣。北野不知哪来的力气，猛地从他怀里挣出来，像被踩了尾巴的猫，再不复刚见面时的成熟，飞快地把衬衣穿好，连句招呼都来不及打，一弯腰，从半开的卷帘门下面钻了出去。

耳根是潮红的。

橘猫被吵醒了，走过来蹭蹭小波的脚踝，懒洋洋喵了一声。交融的信息素尚未散去，小波看看自己的手，缓慢地握成拳，上面还留着另一个人的温度。

像一场倏忽而过的雨，转瞬即逝，从他手里逃走了。

 

05

北野连续几天都睡得不好。

梦里他是一场雨，一遍一遍浇在草地上，直到每一颗水滴里都渗进挥之不去的青草味。

醒来时，身下一片潮湿。

房间里充斥着Omega信息素的味道，湿漉漉的，空气中流动着水渍。他仿佛位于一场早梅雨的中心，连绵阴冷，后续却藏着漫长的燥热不安。

从床上坐起来，北野摸了下后颈那个还没消退的牙印，那一块皮肤的温度明显要比周围发烫。

他在黑暗里半垂着头，表情不明。

隔天傍晚，北野出现在无名杂货店对面的街道。

少年时期他曾无数次这样和陈念隔着一条街道送她上学放学，深谙如何把自己毫不显眼地融进人群里。后来陈念也分化成Omega——那样纤细美好的女孩子怎么会不是Omega。两个Omega在那年夏天铺天盖地的恶意中竭尽全力，才换来如今异地的安稳生活。

然而时至今日他看不懂陈念课本上晦涩冗长的法条，陈念也不知道他打磨的那些误差小到惊人的零件有什么意义。数年的分别后他们之间似乎没有任何变化，心里牢牢占据着一块，却依旧无法走进彼此的生活。

陈念的来信中不止一次提到过解忧杂货店和它的主人，和他一样从小在孤儿院长大，有过一场堪称魔幻的经历，阴差阳错继承了这家店，比他幸运，也比他不幸。

今天是周末，这会没有放学的学生，路人也少，小波在店外陪着那只圆润的橘猫散步。猫在前面温吞地走，小波跟着它，脚跟抵着脚尖迈出下一步，走出一条不怎么标准的直线。

北野越看他越像猫，孩子似的猫。笑容温柔，眼神清澈，任谁只看他的脸都不会想到过去发生过什么。

临时标记那个夜晚，当他意识到一个Omega把后颈露给Alpha是多危险的行为时，小波已经咬破了他的腺体，青草味的信息素迅速融进血脉。和他们之间的疏离感完全不一样，信息素比很多标记过的AO还要熟稔，毫无违和地交织在一起。

所以他逃走了，回家在镜子里看到自己发红的脸颊和冷淡的眉眼。那股属于别人的青草味道一直萦绕在他身侧，仿佛要与他永生永世抵死纠缠。

一滴水落在北野鼻尖上。

下雨了。

北野随意地抹了抹，抬头直直撞上小波的眼睛。对方抱着猫，看到他时先是诧异，接着马上露出笑容，比在店里对着客人要生动鲜明许多，微微歪了歪头，一个询问的表情。

“进店躲躲雨？”

 

06

北野曾经大量使用抑制剂让自己看起来是个Beta而非Omega，但和一个Alpha独处一室时还是感到了不自在。

何况他当时看到小波的眼睛，与过去很多和他告白的女孩子很像。他知道那意味着什么。

接过小波递来的毛巾，北野擦着头发，声音闷闷的：“我以后不会过来了。”

“你拒绝了？”小波的话里听不出什么情绪，北野头上盖着毛巾，也看不见他的表情。

既然对方如此单刀直入，北野也不用再保留什么，冷冷回了个是。

于是小波又笑起来，看起来像是被拒绝也毫不在意，心照不宣当成相安无事就好。但他显然不愿意这么做，Alpha骨子里的攻击性冒出头，咄咄逼人。

“你喜欢今心，对吗？”

 

07

——“小北哥，等我长大了，回来保护你。”

北野在假释之后，回了一趟曾经的“家”，在覆盖着厚厚灰尘的桌子上看到这样一句话。

是陈念留下的，早在她决定去北京，早在四年之前。

不是告白，是告别。

 

08

雨越下越大，一片寂静后小波提议北野留宿，而北野没有拒绝。

他们像什么都没发生过一样各自洗漱，小波给他指了客房的位置。

北野很早就回了房间，房门紧闭。小波则是等到回完今天的信，比他晚很多才上床。

玻璃窗上有雨点噼里啪啦砸上去的响声，看起来要下一夜的趋势。小波在床上躺了一会，听见开门的声音，北野走进来，径直坐在他床边。

“那屋里全是你的味，”他说，手指抓皱一把床单，“小波，你他妈就是个混蛋。”

小波坐起来靠近他，Alpha气场全开，暧昧如斯的距离，气氛却比刚才还要剑拔弩张：“你呢？你为什么答应留下来？”

声音近似气音，一字一句戳进北野心脏。北野毫不畏惧地与他对视，眼角泛红，眼底藏着怒气：“Alpha，信息素，你除了这些还有什么？”

“——如果你想知道的话。”尾音消失在交叠的唇齿之间，小波按住他的后脑，把人揽进怀里，细细密密地吻他，仿佛要吞下所有不甘与愤怒那样。

即使对方是个Alpha，北野也一点不愿意示弱，毫不客气地啃咬着对方的唇舌。可他的身体不受控制了，腰没有力气，止不住地往小波怀里靠，手指按在被单上轻微地颤抖，吻得越深抖得越厉害。

他还记得熬过的第一个发情期，当时被身体里的火烧得苦不堪言。而那把火又回来了，时隔数年之后愈烧愈旺，好像要把所有被抑制剂压制的本能全部弥补回来。他推了小波一把，没用，力道都是软绵绵的。

小波把他压在床头，吮了一口被吻得湿红的嘴唇，一双深墨般的眼睛看着他，瞳孔里只有他的影子：“北哥，你发情了。”

空气里满是湿凉的雨水气息，如影随形穿插进浓郁的青草香，倒不像在室内，更像窗外的雨夜，在幕天席地之下对峙。

被扒掉最后一件衣服的时候，北野咬着牙想，自己根本就是瞎了眼，这孩子哪是猫崽，分明是头老虎，上来一口直接咬死要害，不会给任何挣扎喘息的机会。

 

09

先是接吻，漫长到几近窒息的接吻，舌头勾着舌头，一方嘴唇离开另一方立刻接上，淋漓的水声透过骨骼砸进神经。两双光裸的腿交缠在一起，小波手心按在他后颈的腺体上，一摸北野就是一抖，又舒服又难受。

本能被压抑了这么些年，他比一般的Omega要敏感得多，这么一会穴里就已经出水了，舌头是软甜的，人也是，在Alpha的信息素下软成一摊滚烫的春水。

小波压在他身上磨他，皮肉紧贴，两根性器紧挨着磨蹭，饱满的龟头互相亲吻，铃口溢出的腺液不分彼此混合在一起，又湿又黏，薄薄一层皮肤下泛着肉欲的红。小波长得乖巧，性器却是符合他Alpha身份的尺寸，勃起了粗长的一根，湿润的孔眼正对着北野的脸。

北野心跳得很快，他的确是发情了，屁股湿乎乎的，穴里满是水，淫痒难耐，一动就挤出一股淋在床单上。小波拦着他的腿，性器在满是淫水的穴口挺腰试探，那张嘴大概是饿惨了，湿热泛滥，啜住了龟头就想往里吸，性器却只是浅浅探入一点就抽出去，顶着入口那圈软肉来回揉弄，抵进软热的股缝里，直磨得北野腰线绷直，眼睛茫然地瞪大。

这样光是淫亵却不插入，比什么前戏都要磨人。

“你，哈啊，要干，就快点......”

北野难耐地扭腰，屁股追上去送穴，脸上是从未有过的淫靡神情，表情欢愉，泪水涟涟，眉眼间却依稀还有一点桀骜不驯的影子，看得小波心里一动。

他们都是第一次，眼见Omega在身下发情，嘴里混乱而急切地催促，是个alpha都忍不住——何况这是北野。Omega发情期肢体柔软，小波把他的腿压到胸前，抓着两团臀肉掰开，性器顶进滑腻的肠道，咕啾一声插到了底。 

“北哥......”

闭合的穴肉被蛮横地破开，小波伏在他身上低低叫他，声音喑哑，性器在肉穴里一鼓一鼓地跳动，撑开层层叠叠的肉褶抽送起来。

看上去更年长更成熟的Omega反而被欺负得要死，生理性泪水流了满脸，被操出断断续续的放荡呻吟。

以前习惯了吃抑制剂度过发情期，北野一向对AO之间性的吸引力不屑一顾，等到真正被操的时候才知道有多可怕，Alpha一进来他腿都软了，身体被操开后敏感得过分，种种淫荡的反应连自己都控制不住，舒服得仿佛灵魂都在战栗。

穴里不停地吹水，吸住了性器就不愿意再放开，交媾的地方湿透了，快感密密麻麻从穴里涌上来，过电似的通过全身，屁股磨蹭着床单，穴肉死命地咬，小波又什么浑话都往外说，灼热的呼吸吹进耳朵里，北哥你里面好紧，水好多啊，我操得你舒服吗——

北野也不矫情，介于少年和青年之间的声音叫得Alpha反而耳根泛红。他很快被插射了一次，射的时候爽得腿抖，屁股里跟着绞紧，白花花的精液全溅在自己肚子上，小波用手指沾了一团，在他胸口画一颗湿漉漉的色情的心形。

穴里的性器顶到了生殖口，那张肉嘴微微张着，吸精似的咬着龟头，Omega的生殖腔有多淫荡下流，被性器抵着磨一磨就要射，只不过是用后面射出水来。北野被操得穴里一阵抽搐，极酸极麻，接着又是一股淫水浇在性器上，他艰难地动了动，想让生殖口离那根东西远一点。

“别进去......别标记。”

小波微微一怔。

Omega赤裸的下体沾满了淫水，两团肉臀被掐得满是指印，淫水还在往外流，看上去放荡得要命。

Alpha的性器还深深插在穴里，黏糊糊抵着生殖口一下一下地操，随时都可以进去成结射精标记，让信息素彻底融进骨血，让这个Omega从此成为他的所有物。然而他却没有反驳，只是再次含住北野的嘴唇，性器又深又重地操了一阵，直操得穴肉熟红充血，里里外外都在抽搐，淫水决堤似的喷，才卸了力气，把大股的精液射在生殖腔外面。

北野穴里痉挛着绞了一通，人迷迷糊糊地回吻他，显得亲吻一下就变了味道。Omega屁股里也在高潮，夹不住这么多淫水和精液，没有性器堵着就失禁似的流，淋得下身一片狼藉，淫乱又糜烂。他被持续的高潮弄得一点力气都不剩，声音也叫得有点哑，情欲的味道反而更浓重。信息素不要钱似的往外涌，北野失神地在小波耳边喘着，他几乎什么也感觉不到了，全身的感官都往穴里拢，前列腺被性器磨得又酥又麻，生殖口被龟头毫无顾忌地侵犯，翕张着吐出腥甜的汁水。

没有成结，没有标记，这意味着Omega的发情期还有漫长的三天。

 

10

他们的关系就这样维持了将近三年，但小波始终没有标记北野。他喜欢这个Omega，想和他建立联系，可标记对于Omega来说是多重要的事情，大多数Omega一生只被一个Alpha标记，而清洗标记的过程无比痛苦，还会对身体造成很大伤害。他希望北野是自愿被他标记的。

北野的态度在逐渐变化，如果说他们之间的第一场性事是发泄大于感情，后来也逐渐有了些情投意合的成分在里面。性爱，性与爱密不可分，从没有人能将它们彼此分割独立。

只是小波不明白北野在想什么，明明对方愈发频繁地往杂货店这边跑，连他的猫都很熟悉了，能趴在膝盖上一睡一下午。但他要的远不止这些，北野却从来不提标记的事，偶尔小波碰到他的后颈，总是被轻描淡写躲闪过去。

他在等什么？他在抗拒什么？

小波从没要求过北野能为他不顾一切，人总要能分清冲动与爱。他只是越来越不自信自己在北野心里的位置，或者说这么久以来他从未在对方那里有过一席之地。

而在他把这些事捋清楚之前，北野先消失了。

这个时代人与人之间联系的维持和断开同样简单，微信，QQ，电话，这些渠道卡死之后，几乎就很难再找到那个人了。

想找也无从找起。

他去了北野的住处一趟，依旧是一无所获。

午后的阳光有着灼人的热度，他却感到彻骨的寒意。

归途风景有很多，行道树斑驳的阴影，乌黑发亮的沥青马路，斑马线行人来去匆匆，但是未必有一种能那么巧也那么幸运，从此入驻你的未来。

它不在你的未来。

他不在你的未来。

杂货店门口，有人在等他。

容貌姣好的女孩穿着雪白的裙子，笑容轻盈。

“你好，我是陈念......今心念。”

 

11

陈念讲了一个很长的故事。

从胡小蝶的死开始，到北野的庭审结束，陈念表情和语气都很平静，这些事于她的确是真正发生过的，但同时也是过去。

也只是过去。

“你知道为什么小北哥一直不愿意让你标记？”陈念说，“假释期，又在异地......他是怕耽误你。”

“那这次他突然不见......”小波好像明白了什么，心脏狂跳起来。

“假释期满，他回去办理释放手续啦。”女孩子抬起头，笑容是从未有过的轻松从容。

 

12

和陈念聊完天色已经很晚，小波送她回学校，回程正好赶上地铁末班车。车厢里只有零星的几个人，地铁门在身后关上的一瞬间，他愣在原地。

他看到靠对门的那个位置，有个人正在看手机，几乎不会有人比他更熟悉。

小波走过去坐在他旁边，北野下意识扭头看了一眼，怔住了。

他难得露出这种不知所措的表情。嘴唇动了动，一时间竟不知该说什么。

“我见过陈念了。”小波依旧是开门见山的风格，只是声音有些艰涩，“北哥，我只问你，你还要拒绝吗？”

北野沉默了很久，小波也不急，用眼神一点一点描绘他的侧脸，看他眼睛里逐渐漫上颤抖的水光。

“你标记我吧。”他说。

地铁飞速行驶，车厢里明亮的灯光照在人身上，勾勒出柔和的轮廓。北野靠在小波肩头，闭着眼睛流泪，水珠划过他年轻的鲜活的脸。

小波握住他的手，十指紧扣，仿佛就此抓住所有错过的光阴。

 

13

清晨尚且只有三三两两的学生路过，街道空旷，倏而刮过苍翠漫长的季风。

杂货店有了新的信投递进来。

信纸是最普通不过的A4纸，被细心叠好了，没有署名，只简简单单的两句话。

——我喜欢一个人，我想给她一个好的结局。

——我爱一个人，我想成为他的结局。

 

—end—


End file.
